


i've learned to live (half alive)

by CreepingSoul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingSoul/pseuds/CreepingSoul
Summary: Breakups suck, finding your ex at a party kissing someone else is not the best way to help with the aftermath but then again life had never really gone as Tony planned.





	i've learned to live (half alive)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndroidTwin (LolaDiBlack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Broken Bottles and Other Life Metaphors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587276) by [AndroidTwin (LolaDiBlack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaDiBlack/pseuds/AndroidTwin). 



 

Cover/Quote/Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE! THIS! FIC! 
> 
> It was extremely fun getting to work with Jo, I just hope she likes it <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading the work as well.


End file.
